1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to an electronic alarm system including a wheel-mounted sensing assembly that includes a radio frequency (RF) transmitter, for indicating the removal for theft or attempted theft of one or more wheel assemblies or wheel accessories of an automotive vehicle.
2. Discussion
Conventional vehicle alarms systems do not adequately protect against theft of a vehicle's wheel assembly or wheel accessory, such as a wheel cover. Some conventional alarm systems employ motion detecting alarms to detect tampering with a vehicle. The motion detecting sensors of these alarms are typically adjustable. False alarms typically result in the motion sensor being set to a less sensitive setting. However, these less sensitive settings may fail to detect careful removal of a wheel assembly and/or wheel accessory by a thief who does not jiggle the car. Even more sensitive motion detecting alarm systems may not detect more slight movement associated with the careful removal of one or more wheel covers.
Still other vehicle alarm systems merely disable the vehicle and sound an alarm when unauthorized use is detected. These systems typically do not include any protection of the vehicle's wheel assembly and/or wheel accessory. Therefore, a thief can simply remove the wheel assembly and/or wheel accessory without detection.
While conventional alarm systems typically have inputs for auxiliary sensors, several problems are associated with the use of sensors on the vehicle's wheel assembly and/or wheel accessory. Conventional sensing assemblies are typically easily detected by the thief and disabled. Further, since the wheel assembly and wheel accessory rotate, it is difficult to provide an electrical connection from a sensor mounted thereon to the auxiliary input.
Thus, a sensing assembly which detects the unauthorized removal or attempted theft of a vehicle's wheel assembly and/or wheel accessory without being readily detectable or easily disabled by the thief is desirable.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an electronic system for detecting the theft of vehicle wheels which includes a sensing assembly that is easy to install, and not visible or readily detectable and that is not easily disabled.
A related object of the present invention is to provide at least three versions or embodiments of a sensing assembly for a theft deterrent system for vehicle wheels, with each such sensing assembly being self-contained and employing an RF transmitter. The first version should have its own battery, so no external power is required. The second version should be internally rechargeable, so that it can be used indefinitely. The third should be externally rechargeable, so that it can be used indefinitely.
Another object is to provide an electronic alarm system for detecting vehicle wheel theft that can be implemented, positioned and attached in a variety of ways on a vehicle wheel, thus, making it possible to use the electronic system in connection with wheels having a variety of configurations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture sensing assembly that by its inherent design is rugged and reliable.
One more object is provide a sensing assembly which is compact, easily disguised and well-protected, thereby reducing the chances defeating it and/or detecting it.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an alternative sensing assembly which has no detectable output signal, except when actuated by an attempt to remove the vehicle wheel or a part thereof, such as a lug nut or wheel cover.